Blog de usuário:EliminatorVenom/Magias de D
Sim, vou fazer mais cagadas envolvendo números. Dessa vez, os pobres alvos das minhas cagadas são os feitiços de D&D. Desintegrar "A creature targeted by this spell must make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, the target takes 10d6 + 40 force damage. If this damage reduces the target to 0 hit points, it is disintegrated." "A disintegrated creature and everything it is wearing and carrying, except magic items, are reduced to a pile of fine gray dust. The creature can be restored to life only by means of a true resurrection or a wish spell." "This spell automatically disintegrates a Large or smaller nonmagical object or a creation of magical force. If the target is a Huge or larger object or creation of force, this spell disintegrates a 10-foot-cube portion of it. A magic item is unaffected by this spell." *10 passos = 3,048 metros *Sendo um buraco cúbico, irei assumir 3,048 m³ *3,048 x 1.000.000 = 3.048.000 cm³ Agora, já que não importa o material utilizado, ele se tornará pó, vou assumir diamante: 110.000 J/cc. *3.048.000 x 110.000 = 335.280.000.000 joules Quarteirão. Porém, utilizando Feitos, técnicas naturais que amplificam as capacidades do usuário, o feitiço pode ter sua área de alcance aumentada em até 2x, e o seu poder em 50%, além de que o dano máximo sempre seja dado. Por isso, vou considerar que: *335.280.000.000 x 2 x 1,5 = 1.005.840.000.000 joules Ainda Quarteirão. Esfera Chamejante "A 5-foot-diameter sphere of fire appears in an unoccupied space of your choice within range and lasts for the duration. Any creature that ends its turn within 5 feet of the sphere must make a Dexterity saving throw. The creature takes 2d6 fire damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one." "As a bonus action, you can move the sphere up to 30 feet. If you ram the sphere into a creature, that creature must make the saving throw against the sphere’s damage, and the sphere stops moving this turn." "When you move the sphere, you can direct it over barriers up to 5 feet tall and jump it across pits up to 10 feet wide. The sphere ignites flammable objects not being worn or carried, and it sheds bright light in a 20-foot radius and dim light for an additional 20 feet." Vamos considerar que as chamas são quentes o suficiente para vaporizar água, visto que feitiços de chama de D&D ainda conseguem funcionar abaixo da água e afetar seres completamente imersos na mesma, embora o dano seja reduzido. E 5 passos são equivalentes a 1,524 metros. *Volume da esfera: 4/3 πr² *Volume: 4/3 3,16 x 1,524² *V: 4/3 3,16 x 2,322576 *V: 4/3 7,33934016 *V: 9,78578688 Agora, fatorando a vaporização da água: *2575 x 9,78578688 = 25198,401216 joules Parede Tempestade de Fogo "A storm made up of sheets of roaring flame appears in a location you choose within range. The area of the storm consists of up to ten 10-foot cubes, which you can arrange as you wish. Each cube must have at least one face adjacent to the face of another cube. Each creature in the area must make a Dexterity saving throw. It takes 7d10 fire damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one." "The fire damages objects in the area and ignites flammable objects that aren’t being worn or carried. If you choose, plant life in the area is unaffected by this spell." Vamos considerar que, sendo cubos, a área será em m³. Também consideraremos o valor de vaporização da água, por motivos já explicados. *10 passos³ = 3,048 m³ *100 passos³ = 30,48 m³ *30,48 m³ = 30.480.000 *30.480.000 x 2575 = 78.486.000.000 Quarteirão Mesmo multiplicando pelos valores já mencionados previamente, ainda seria Quarteirão. Terremoto "You create a seismic disturbance at a point on the ground that you can see within range. For the duration, an intense tremor rips through the ground in a 100-foot-radius circle centered on that point and shakes creatures and structures in contact with the ground in that area." "The ground in the area becomes difficult terrain. Each creature on the ground that is concentrating must make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed save, the creature’s concentration is broken." "When you cast this spell and at the end of each turn you spend concentrating on it, each creature on the ground in the area must make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, the creature is knocked prone." "This spell can have additional effects depending on the terrain in the area, as determined by the DM." "Fissures. Fissures open throughout the spell’s area at the start of your next turn after you cast the spell. A total of 1d6 such fissures open in locations chosen by the DM. Each is 1d10. 10 feet deep, 10 feet wide, and extends from one edge of the spell’s area to the opposite side. A creature standing on a spot where a fissure opens must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or fall in. A creature that successfully saves moves with the fissure’s edge as it opens." "A fissure that opens beneath a structure causes it to automatically collapse (see below)." "Structures. The tremor deals 50 bludgeoning damage to any structure in contact with the ground in the area when you cast the spell and at the start of each of your turns until the spell ends. If a structure drops to 0 hit points, it collapses and potentially damages nearby creatures. A creature within half the distance of a structure’s height must make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, the creature takes 5d6 bludgeoning damage, is knocked prone, and is buried in the rubble, requiring a DC 20 Strength (Athletics) check as an action to escape. The DM can adjust the DC higher or lower, depending on the nature of the rubble. On a successful save, the creature takes half as much damage and doesn’t fall prone or become buried." Podemos ver que é um terremoto ridiculamente poderoso. Sendo que ele pode causar dano sério e até mesmo instantaneamente destruir construções e abrir fissuras de mais de três metros de profundidade, vou assumir um terremoto de escala 6, o que é Vilarejo. Categoria:Posts de blog